Georgina Kincaid
'''Georgina Kincaid (Later Georgina Mortensen) is a former succubus. She is the main character and narrator of the Georgina Kincaid series. At the end of Succubus Revealed, she is no longer a succubus and becomes mortal again, and marries Seth Mortensen. '' Personality "You're fearless. Bold. Not afraid to enjoy yourself. You just go out there and do what you want. I like the whirlwind you exist in. I envy it." Georgina is a succubus with a heart of gold. She prides herself as being less catty than other succubi and genuinely cares for her friends, both immortal and human. She generally avoids having sex with decent men, and mostly survives by feeding off of the life energy of souls already en route to Hell past the point of redemption. Georgina strives to be selfless and to put others' happiness before her own, even at the expense of her heart. Known for being the life of the party and a whiz when it comes to organizing and negotiating anything, she is an adept problem solver and social organizer. She is able to learn nearly anything, but notes more than once that her abilities lie in copying, not in creation. She admires Seth Mortensen and other similarly artistic types for their ability to truly create something new. Dancing in a Las Vegas show is a long-standing dream of hers, but though she can pick up any steps and routines with ease, she doubts her ability to ever act as choreographer. While largely considered upbeat and positive (even to the point of naivete), Georgie experiences frequent mood swings and can fall into some deep depressions. These low points result in her doing anything from hiding or running away from everyone and everything, to spiraling into a drunken haze where all of her previous morality goes out the window and she uses her succubus powers far more than she needs to and with no concern for the soul of the target. Appearance Succubi can change their appearance at will due to the shape-shifting ability they gain upon signing their souls over to Hell, and Georgina has a particular aversion to the form she was born with. As we know Georgina, she has long, light brown hair with honey colored highlights, cat-like hazel eyes flecked with green, and full lips. She stands 5'4" tall and is slender and taut with size 34C breasts and golden, lightly tanned skin. She is gorgeous and her beauty draws attention wherever she goes. Height is of particular concern to 28 year old Georgina because her original form - 15-16 year old Letha from Cyprus - is 5'10" tall, which was very tall by 5th century standards. As Letha, she had long, coarse black hair and a basically attractive face, though there are not a lot of details given otherwise beyond her being slender and possessing hands larger than her current form. Letha is typically described wearing a long linen dress, presumably typical of the time. Georgina never wears her original form because she doesn't want to be reminded of her mistakes as a mortal. Georgina takes on other forms throughout the series, both in the present and in flashbacks to her past. For example, as Suzette in France, she had curly red hair and blue eyes. To seduce a fetishist in a bar, she assumed the name Clara and a tall, willowy frame with pale blonde hair. She, like other succubi, chooses a form she thinks will be particularly pleasing to her intended target. Her preference is to do her succubus work in a form other than her everyday Georgina guise, especially once she becomes involved with a man she cares deeply about. Like other succubi, her wardrobe tends to be sexy, though she loves wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt or camisole to bed and has an old bathrobe that is decidedly not sexy. While a lot of other succubi seem to go for the blonde, Barbie doll look, she considers that the mark of an inexperienced succubus. Amateur succubi also seem to go for spandex, overly skimpy and quite tacky clothing, while Georgina prefers to shapeshift into clothes that fit her body perfectly and look expensive, rather than hookerish. History Early life She was originally named Letha, and was born in Cyprus sometime in the 5th century AD. Her family were well-off merchants. She meets Kyriakos for the first time when delivering a message and he escorts her home. Letha and Kyriakos eventually marry. He visits her to give her a ring before their wedding and they kiss before parting ways. They're married for three years, and Letha still hasn't had a child, which makes her unhappy. Appearances in the Georgina Kincaid series Succubus Revealed Georgina has taken on a job as one of Santa's elves as the result of quitting her previous job at Emerald City Books and Cafe when everyone found out about her and Seth having sex behind his fiancée Maddie's back. After her shift finishes, she buys boxed wine and goes to Peter's fondue party, and asks everyone if they'd somehow revealed her real name Letha to Seth, as she's still shocked by his calling her that. When she returns to Seth's apartment, she mistakes Seth's brother Terry for him and accidentally kisses him before realizing something's wrong. Margaret, Seth's mother, almost attacks Georgina with a baseball hat until Seth returns home and clears up the misunderstanding - Terry had been assigned to sleeping on the couch but went to the bed because it was uncomfortable. Everyone goes back to their respective sleeping spots. The next morning Georgina receives an official transfer letter that moves her assignment from Seattle to Las Vegas. In shock, she hopes to find Jerome at the Cellar but finds Carter instead, who tells her that if the letter is real, there was a reason for it and if there was one, then Georgina's been doing something Hell doesn't like. Georgina then meets Seth and Terry at the twins' school so she can help with passing out cupcakes (and she notes only one boy chooses Terry's vegan, gluten-free cupcakes - probably on a dare from his friends). While back on her shift as one of Santa's elves, Hugh tells Georgina that Milton has had two "vacations" in short periods of time, and that when he was in Boulder a dark shaman "died under mysterious circumstances," and Georgina suspects that Milton may be behind the murder of Erik, although Hugh reminds her that it's only "compelling" evidence. Roman asks Georgina if Seth would be willing to undergo hypnosis. During the hypnosis session, everyone present discovers that Seth is the reincarnation of Luc, Etienne, Niccolo and Kyriakos - all of whom Georgina had somehow hurt in the past. Seth is stunned and angered by this revelation and asks Georgina to stay away for awhile, which she does. Powers *Shapeshifting *Immortality *Quick healing *Immunity to disease Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Succubus / Incubus